brothers_of_war_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Ultraman Riavande
Ultraman Riavande is an Ultra Warrior from the Land Of Light in the Brothers Of War Multiverse. When he was 3500 years old (equivalent to a human’s 9 years old), his parents were killed by an unknown force with connections to Alien Empera's army, and he later joined the Space Garrison as an adult. History TBA Profile Stats * Height: 95 Meters * Weight: 50,000 Tons * Age: 24,000 years old * Time Limit: 3 Minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 10 'Abilities' Weapons *Riavande Bracelet: **Great Spark: A thrown weapon that can cut through opponents. It can also be used for melee and split into multiple projectiles. **Riavande Bomb: The Riavande Bracelet can be turned into a grenade of sorts to deal damage to opponents. **Ultra Great Lance: The Riavande Bracelet can be turned into a lance, which can be thrown at opponents as a powerful finisher attack. **Light-Changing Mirror: A device used to weaken hallucinatory attacks. **Ultra Harpoon: The Riavande Bracelet can be transformed into a handheld harpoon for spearing very strong opponents. **Riavande Super Ray: A majorly powerful barrage of light bullets fired from the Riavande Bracelet. **Solar Recharge: By facing the Riavande Bracelet to the sun, Ultraman Riavande can recharge his energy. **Riavande Split: The Riavande Bracelet can allow Ultraman Riavande to create an illusionary copy of himself to trick opponents. Techniques 'Special' *Great Cinerama Ray: Ultraman Riavande’s primary finisher attack. It is fired from the ‘+’ position and can destroy monsters in one shot. *Scessinium Shot: Ultraman Riavande’s primary finisher attack. It is fired from the ‘L’ position and can destroy monsters in one shot. *Buckle Ray: Riavande can fire arrow-shaped blasts from the diamond shape on his stomach. It can destroy monsters in a single shot. *Great Arrow Shot: Riavande can fire a large energy arrow from his hands to cut through his opponents. **Great Double Arrow: Riavande can simultaneously launch two smaller versions of the Great Arrow Shot. *Great Ezium Ray: Riavande can charge up a beam of energy and fire it from his fist. Powerful enough to destroy monsters in one shot. *Great Multi-Beam: Riavande can fire an energy beam from his forehead. The exact strength of this is unknown, but it can be used to destroy monsters in one hit, paralyze the target, be magnetic, or electrocute the target. *Lightning Ray-Lance: An energy javelin that Riavande can throw in order to slice through his enemy. *Shooting Beam: Riavande can fire a beam from his hands by placing his outer fingertips together with his palms facing the ground. Unlike most Ultra Beam finishers, it is fired rotated 90 degrees from the position at which the hands face (to fire the beam, Riavande places his hands together horizontally, but the beam is vertically fired). Can destroy monsters in a single shot. *Ultra Slash: An energy buzzsaw that can be thrown from Riavande’s hand, it can be used to cut through monsters. *Timer Spiral Ray: After charging energy into his color timer, Riavande can fire a spiral beam from it. Can destroy monsters in a single shot. *Great Straight Flash: A stream of concentrated energy, it is fired similarly to the Great Ezium Ray. Unlike the Great Ezium Ray, however, it is incapable of destroying monsters in one shot. *Great Knuckle: Riavande can charge his hands with energy and fire successive energy bursts. Physical *Riavande Moonsault Kick: Riavande can charge his foot with energy and proceeds to jump to an amazing height of 10,000 meters, and kicks his opponent. Can destroy monsters in one use. **Riavande Corkscrew Kick: Riavande can also charge both feet with energy and performs the same jump and kick. *Riavande Moonsault Punch: Riavande can charge his fist with energy to increase the power of his punch. *Body Spark: If restrained by an enemy, Riavande can release a pulse of electricity to release himself. *Slash Ball: Riavande jumps into the air, curls himself into a ball, and forms 5 circular buzzsaws of energy to slash at the opponent as he falls. *Ultra V Barrier: By crossing his arms, Riavande deflects an attack *Flying Mare: Riavande picks up the enemy and swings them around. 'Transformation' Yasuo uses the Great Beacon to transform into Ultraman Riavande by pressing a button on the Photoelectronic Tube’s side, triggering the transformation. It is unusable by beings aside from Yasuo, as shown when he lost it in the series’s 26th episode. Upon the device’s activation, Yasuo is covered by light and Riavande rises from a Smokey Blue kaleidoscope background. Credits *Riavande’s current design was originally made by Furnozilla and later edited by UltraGrenburr12678, who are both users on the Ultra-Fan Wiki. Category:Ultras from the Land Of Light Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Riavande Category:Ultras from after the New Generation Category:Fan Ultras